Not over
by PokePotter911
Summary: The wizarding war is over, but for Hermione it's far from over. When a killing curse goes wrong Hermione finds herself stuck in a new world, with a whole new evil and is stuck in a whole new war. Eventually Hermione and Legolas.
1. The aftermath of the war

Crossover fanfic between Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter

Summary:

The wizarding war is over. Voldemort's gone and Harry's okay. It's all over. It's all finally over. Or is it? What if Bellatrix killed Molly? Voldemort may be dead but he is far from gone. He lives on through his remaining Death Eaters now taking orders from Bellatrix. Infuriated by the fact that Harry killed her master she's determined to finish what her Voldemort started. And when a killing curse goes wrong, Hermione finds herself stuck in a brand new world, faces a whole new evil and gets tangled up in a whole new war.

**IMPORTANT Author's note**: Before I star anything I just want to say that there are two original characters that are going to be in here. They are very minor and are rarely mentioned but I just decided to add them in because before I though of this story I was thinking of a love story about Fred and George and thus Katy and Britney were born. At this point to me, they really are a part of the series to me and I wouldn't feel right leaving them out. I'm currently working on a fan fiction including these two but this is my main story right now. But since they'll also be in here I'll give you a little background information about them. I don't want to just mention them and have readers being like "Who the hell are these two?" So yeah here's some information on them and you don't need to read it if you don't want to just know that they are two original characters I made.(And I'm aware that there is a character in the HP series already named Katie but I forgot about her and at this point It wouldn't feel right to change her name).

Katherine Gwen Joyner and Britney Theia Dedrick are both muggle born American witches who both attended Salem's Witch Institute. However during their 5th year Katy got expelled and Britney left to go with Katy. They later got excepted into Hogwarts. They started attending Hogwarts in the Goblet of Fire. They both became great friends with the Weasley twins. Later Katy started dating George and Britney dated Fred. During the OOTP when Fred and George left, Katy and Britney stayed wanting to finish their wizarding education. They later became members of the Order. During the battle of Hogwarts Katy was badly hurt by Finir Greyback and Fred still died along with Mrs. Weasley.

**Also another Author's note: **This account belongs to two people. Me and my best friend, Prithvi. We have worked together when it comes to writing on this account but this story is only written by me, Maggie and if you like most of our work just warning you this will be a lot different from me and Prithvi's work. I tend to write differently when Prithvi is around.

Chapter one: Aftermath of the wizarding war

It was over. It was finally over. If it was it didn't seem like it. If anything, things were not getting better, they were getting much and much worse. For almost everyone. Even though most Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban there are still some who escaped who are still very loyal to him. Many muggle killings have been made in the name of Voldemort. The dark mark keeps coming up. The worst is Bellatrix is one of those Death Eaters causing havoc. After Voldemort died Bellatrix warned Harry that she would avenge her master no matter what the cost. If anything Harry's in more danger than ever. Not only that but everyone was acting differently too. Harry blamed himself for who died, Britney refuses to leave the hospital, she's with Katy almost 24/7 and when she is home, she's locked in her room and she barely speaks to anyone, George won't say anything except "I just want Fred back", Ron is mad all the time, Arthur has been so depressed since Molly died and he's working hard to try and get the rest of the Death Eaters caught, Percy feels it's his fault Fred died because he should have protected him, and he's upset because he starts to realize what a git he's been. Hermione's been really depressed too, just seeing all this going on and not knowing what to do to help.

"Britney, open this door right now!" Hermione said knocking loudly on Britney's door. If anyone Britney's been doing worse than anyone. Hermione didn't blame Britney for being so upset. Finding a engagement ring in Fred's pocket really killed her also not knowing if Katy would be okay or not. Britney almost fainted when Katy was being helped by Professor McGonagall in the Great Hall. Katy was bloody and had a few broken bones. Katy couldn't walk and looked very near death. Greyback had attacked her.

"Hermione, please. I just want to be alone." Britney said. Hermione could tell just by listening to her voice she had been crying. She sounded very tired and her voice was different. Usually Britney was so lively, you couldn't be in the same room with Britney and not smile. She had this thing were she could really just make anyone happier but lately Britney wouldn't talk to anyone. The only people she would talk to are Katy while she visited her, George, and Neville.

"Britney, open the door, We need to talk!" I said desperate to help her.

"Why is my door being open needed for us to talk? I was under the impression that's what we were doing right now." Britney said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." I said.

"Please, Hermione" she pleaded. "I just want to be alone."

I knew I was going to get nowhere with this so I decided I'd just try again later.

"Fine." I said sighing. "You-you know you can always come to me if you need anyone to talk to, Right? You're one of my best friends and we can tell each other anything." I asked. I was still very worried about her.

I heard her sigh.

"Of course I know that and I will if I have to but for right now I just want to be alone."

"Britney, Katy is going to be fine." I blurted out.

"She's probably one of the most determined, strong people I have ever met. If anyone can make it through this, it's Katy. And Fred, I know how much you loved him and I know the grief is still so close but you can't let this rule your life, Britney. It's over! Voldemort's gone. Fred didn't die in vain. He died for a better future." Hermione said.

"Is this the future he died for?" Britney yelled sounding angry now.

"Just look in the Prophet! 50 muggles were killed recently. How many times has the dark mark gone up in the last two weeks alone? Is this the future everyone laid their lives down for? War brings NOTHING but death and destruction. Nothing more, nothing less. Getting rid of the leader is just one small step, Hermione. There are thousands who think the same way Voldemort do. He had thousands at his command! If anything Harry's in more danger than ever. At least Voldemort had a head on his shoulders. Bellatrix is a whole different story. She was crazy before and now she's just plain out psychotic, Killing at random." Britney yelled.

Hermione was shocked. Britney and her had always gotten along. Britney was one of her best friends. She didn't know what to say. Hermione didn't want to believe what Britney was saying. 7 years of this and it's still not over. But Britney was right and she could understand her anger. Hermione felt frustrated and tired and just wanted to get away from the depression that seemed to linger. But it seemed to be everywhere. Almost every scrap of news was more trouble caused by the Death Eaters.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Britney said a lot more softly her voice cracked as she talked.

"But I don't think this is over, not by a long shot." She said.

I decided to go for a walk. I really just needed to get away from everything for a while, clear my mind. I knew that it was unwise but I really just didn't care at the time. I needed to get away.

"Hermione, where are you going?" I turned around to see Harry. He looked very tired and it was hard to believe this was the Harry she had been friends with for so long he looked gaunt. He looked as if he hasn't slept for weeks. His voice was empty.

"I'm going for a walk." I said grabbing my jacket and my bag, turning away from him.

"You shouldn't. It's going to get dark." Harry said. I still didn't look at him and just got ready to leave.

"Yeah it usually does that." I said icily. I knew I shouldn't have said that but I needed to be alone for a little while. A long while. I walked out the door without saying goodbye.

I walked for a long while. About a hour. I came across a forest I didn't know and went in. It felt wonderful to not be around people shouting, crying or just looking like ghosts. I knew I would have to go back and deal with them again soon but for a while I just wanted to enjoy the cool breeze on my face. Dusk approached fast, I thought I better go back but sided against it. I wasn't ready yet. I was the only one around or so I thought I was.

I heard a cold menacing laugh that I could never forget and I knew the second I heard it who it was.

_Bellatrix Lestrange_


	2. The curse

Chapter two: The curse

**Author's note: Second chapter! :) Thanks for everyone who reviewed, added this to their favorites, added it to their alert subscriptions. It really means a lot to me. I'm really surprised anyone even read it let alone actually like it. I'll try not to disappoint and I'll try to update as much as I can. **

_I heard a cold menacing laugh that I could never forget and I knew the second I heard it who it was. _

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

So many thoughts were going threw my brain at once: How is this possible? What's going to happen to me? Why me? Why couldn't this all be over? And so many more.

I was frozen I couldn't move. I was paralyzed by fear. I slowly groped for my wand in my pocket and pulled it out slowly.

Bellatrix spoke.

"Hermione Granger. Potter's little mudblood. How convenient. This will make things much, much easier." She said quietly.

I heard a few people chuckle in the background. Death Eaters. Great so I wasn't alone I thought bitterly.

My hand was shaking terribly. My whole body was shaking. I knew it was hopeless. Me against Bellatrix and who knows how many Death Eaters. I never felt so helpless. I remembered the night at Malfoy Manor. How horrible it was. I turned around to face her and I could feel a tear making it's way down my face. There stood Bellatrix with about 12 Death Eaters with her. Bellatrix had a huge smile on the wicked face of hers. I was going to die, there was no question about it. But if I was going to go down there was no way I was going down without a fight. Especially after what Bellatrix has done. I remembered Bellatrix taunting Britney after Bella had killed Mrs. Weasley.

_*Mrs. Weasley was battling Bellatrix*_

_"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix bellowed. A flash of green light hit Mrs. Weasley. _

_"Mom!" Ginny said breaking away from Hermione who was holding on to her arm protectively. Ginny had only missed death by a inch. She couldn't imagine what she would do if something happened to Ginny. _

_Ginny ran over to where her mother was and so did I. I foolishly put my wand down for a second to see if Mrs. Wealsley still had a pulse even though I knew it was hopeless. _

_"Mrs. Weasley!" I yelled. _

_Tears were already streaming down Ginny's face and I felt my eyes begin to water too. _

_"Two Wesley's down." Bellatrix cackled. We both looked up and Bellatrix's wand was pointed right at Ginny. _

"_It seems the world will be without you filthy Weasley's by the nights end." Bellatrix said cackling. Her wand still pointed at Ginny. I held my breath and for a second I didn't do anything. I grabbed Ginny's free hand. We both closed our eyes._

_"Crucio!" I heard a voice yell but it wasn't Bellatrix who spoke, Ginny and I both looked around and saw Britney her wand pointed at Bellatrix a look of pure hatred on her face. Hermione also noticed that her face had tears streaming down it. _

_Bellatrix screamed a horrid scream which could have defecated someone Hermione guessed. Bellatrix fell to the floor and screamed in pain. Britney looked like she could care less if Bellatrix screamed herself to death. Hermione had never seen Britney like that. Britney who would rather do anything than use a unforgivable curse was now looking at Bellatrix with hatred beyond measure. Something appeared to have snapped inside of Britney._

_Ginny and Hermione got out of the way while Bellatrix fought Britney. _

_Bellatrix looked angrier than Hermione had ever seen anyone. It was hard to tell whose face showed more hatred and disgust. _

_Britney's hand was shaking terrible and tears continued to fall down her face. Britney knew she stood no chance against Bellatrix._

_Bellatrix threw hex after hex at Britney but she deflected all of them. Britney however, didn't send any curses at Bella and with every hex Bellatrix sent Britney stepped back a few steps. _

_"Come on, pretty, You can't dance forever." Bellatrix said clearly enjoying the sport. _

_Bellatrix wasn't even trying that hard to hex Britney. Tears continued to flow down Britney's usually flawless face. _

_"Aw, is the scum crying? Are you sad that I killed your precious Freddie? Don't worry, dearie. With the way this fight is going, I think you'll be reunited with your love any time now. I heard that Finir got a bite of your mud blood friend. Werewolf and mud blood. Wonder what the wizarding world will think of that, Well if she lives of course." Bellatrix taunted. _

"_CRUCIO!" Britney roared. Unprepared for Britney to fight back Bellatrix didn't block it in time. She once again let out a horrible scream._

"_Stupefy!" Britney yelled before Bellatrix could regain herself and Bellatrix went flying across the room._

long story short, Hermione and Bellatrix battled for quite a few minutes, Bellatrix refused to let Death Eaters to assist her. They just stood and watched. Hermione noticed that Bellatrix shot no killing curses at her, Bellatirx eventually won as Hermione was sure she would.

"Did you honestly think you could stop me? You filthy little mudblood." Bellatrix taunted walking over to Hermione who's face was bloody and who was lying on the ground because of the "Crucio's" Bellatrix threw at her.

"No." Hermione said sitting up staring Bellatrix square in the eye.

"I didn't think I could stop you. But there is someone who can. It's over, Bella. Your master is dead. You're the most wanted witch alive, Bellatrix. You won't get away. Killing me won't stop you from rotting in Azkaban. You'll pay! You'll pay for what you've done. To The Weasley's, the Longnottom's and to me personally!" I yelled struggling to get up getting angrier and angrier with every word.

"Ah, but you see I am very much alive. Crucio." She said and with the flick of her wand I was once again lying on the ground. I wish I could say I didn't scream, that I didn't give her the satisfaction.

"Don't you see? I don't care about getting caught. Once Harry Potter is dead and I have done what should have been done years ago, I will gladly join my master-"

"You mean in hell?" I spat breaking her off.

"Crucio!" She screamed louder than ever.

This went on for a while. Bellatrix tortured Hermione while the Death Eaters stood silent. Bellatrix tried to find out where Harry is but to no avail for Hermione refused to break and let another one of her friends be hurt if she could stop it.

"I. don't. Understand!" She said with each passing word she flicked her wand and made Hermione scream.

"Why isn't she breaking? No ones lasted this long! How is this possible? Why won't she break?" Bellatrix screamed talking as if Hermione wasn't there.

Hermione started laughing. She looked up at Bellatrix.

"If there's one thing you don't understand, Bella. It's love. I love my friends more than I fear you. You can kill me but I won't die a traitor. You miscalculated." Hermione said.

Bellatrix eyes gleamed for a spit second and she knew she had done it.

Bellatrix walked over to me and slapped me as hard as she could then picked me up and threw me down hard on the forest floor.

"I won't have this! I simply won't! This, this mudblood thinking she beat me! I bet you think you're so clever, that you saved your friends. Well you are very wrong. I will find Harry and I will kill him and I will destroy everything you hold dear. Harry Potter will not get away. I don't need your help! I'll find him by myself!.….Yes, that's what I'll do." She said smiling bigger than ever.

"Any last words?" She said raising her wand.

This is it...

Oh, Harry please be safe. I silently begged. Please don't go looking for me. Whatever you do stay strong. Please stay safe, Harry. Please don't let Bella hurt anyone again. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop her. I felt tears begin to fill my eyes. I'm never going to see Harry again. Or Ron, Or Britney, Or Ginny. They already had so many deaths. Why did this have to happen? The last things I said to Harry were so cold. He tried to warn me. I was so stupid to go outside at night.

I took off a locket I had, opened it and looked at a picture of Harry, Ron and me from our first year and I smiled. I actually smiled.

I held it close and closed my eyed.

Goodbye world.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix screamed.

And everything went blank.


	3. The girl who lived?

Chapter three: The Girl who lived?

**Author's note: I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who favorited, reviewed, added this to their alert subscriptions or just took the time to read it. It really means so much to me and I get so happy when someone messages me or I get reviews that are actually positive. :) I honestly did not expect anyone to actually like my story so thank you so much! And for you guys, I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

_Goodbye world. _

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix screamed. _

_And everything went blank._

Hermione remained unconscious for many days unaware of the fact that she was now in a whole different world, unaware of the fact that she was now being treated by a elf by the name of Arwen in a place called Rivendell, unaware of what lies ahead for her and unaware of the fact that their is a whole new dark lord and a war that she'll get sucked into and that it's just beginning. Hermione regained consciousness slowly and wondered where she was. Am I dead? The last thing I remember is Bellatrix trying to kill me... She looked at a table right next to her and saw that her wand and her bag she took with her were there. "You're awake." A voice said. Hermione jumped a little, she didn't notice there was someone in the room with her. She was a tall woman with dark hair and blue eyes. She looked like a veela, a angel maybe. Yep, I am dead. She smiled down at Hermione.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and the strange woman sat at my bedside.

"I'm doing better, thanks... Hope you don't mind me asking but where am I exactly?"

"You are in Rivendell. You've been here for a week. I found you while I was riding. I was actually wondering where you came from. You wore very strange clothes and looked to be close to death." She said.

Rivendell? How on Earth did I get here? Wherever I am I am not in the wizarding world anymore. Should I tell her where I'm from? She seems trustworthy she has been healing me and I surely wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her, plus what would I tell her if I didn't. I don't know anything about this place. This is so strange.

"Where exactly is Rivendell?" I asked.

"Rivendell is an Elven city in middle earth. I am an elf. I'm Arwen. My father is the Lord of Rivendell." Arwen replied.

Middle Earth? Elves? She looks a lot more like a veela than a elf. I'm getting more confused by the second.

Awren must have noticed the confused look on Hermione's face cause she said.

"You aren't from here are you? I knew there was something about you. Right next to you we found this stick in your hand and a bag that seemed to have no end to it." Awren said calmly.

Hermione shook her head and decided she should tell Awren about where she came from even if she did sound crazy.

She told Awren about the wizarding world and the story of Harry and of Tom Riddle, She told her about Hogwarts and about the hatred of muggle borns, she told her all about what happened after the last battle was over and about what Bellatrix did to her. When she was done Awren looked down sadly not looking at Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"You have been through so much evil but I hate to tell you this that it is not over." Awren said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said getting worried.

And Awren then told her all about Sauron, the ring(Hermione was greatly reminded of Horcruxes when she explained the ring), Frodo and about the Council of Elrond, which Awren said would take place in just a few days.

"Perhaps going to the Council will help you better understand. I'm sure I can talk to my father about it. Would you want to attend it?" Awren asked.

"I'd love to." I said still a little confused but eager to learn more about this place and about the ring.

**Author's note: End of chapter three! I know this chapter is rubbish, but I promise the next one will be better. Please tell me what you think. ****J**** Hope you keep reading!**


	4. Author's note

Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I may not update for a while. State tests are coming up and I'm moving in just a week so iv'e been kinda stressed and really busy. I'll try to type whenever I have a chance. I'm working on the 4th chapter and I'll try to have that up in a few days but don't expect the 5th chapter for a while.


	5. You have my magic

Chapter 4: You have my magic

**Author's note: I am FINALLY back. *avoids Cruciatus Curse* I'm so sorry that I haven't written in so long. I moved a while ago and it took a while to settle in and I've been having a lot of problems with the computer(Damn technology) and it's also the end of the year and everything so I have so many huge projects and so much going on in school unfortunately. -.- So I am very sorry that it took so long. In my absence I have revised all the chapters so far and you know Katy and Britney? Well I decided I'd work on something so I started that story and I have a few chapters on that so I'll post a preview of that maybe the firs 500 words of something like that. Once again I'm very so-*Avoids incoming piano* Okay, really! Just kidding on with the story.**

The next few days passed quickly. Arwen and I became good friends and she told me about Middle Earth and she also started teaching me elvish and I have to say I think I'm doing pretty well I also met Gandalf(who I thought was Dumbledore for a minute. I asked him if he could help me find a way back but he said he didn't know if I could ever go back), and also Merry and Pippin who remind me so much of Fred and George. Seemed like everything reminded me of home. I thought of home almost every second. I wish I could at least tell them I'm okay, make sure that they're okay. What if it's just a big cliff hanger? What if I never figure out what happened to Harry? Or to Bellatrix? Or if Katy lives? It's like a book that has this huge cliff hanger and you can't wait to know what happens. But what if I never do and I just have to guess what happened to them? I felt my eyes fill with tears. And now I'm stuck here. A whole new hate, a whole new evil growing and a whole new war. It just seems my whole life all I've ever known is death and hate. I just want to go home. That's all I want. After everything that's happened can't the world just give me that?

"Lady Hermione. The council is starting momentarily." A voice I knew to be Arwen's said. I quickly wiped away my tears hoping she wouldn't notice I had been crying.

"Please Arwen, I told you before. Just call me Hermione." I said turning around to face her.

"Okay La-I mean Hermione...Well, Hermione you better go. The Council is going to start in just a few moments." Arwen said smiling at me. I smiled back at her trying to hide the fact that I was actually really nervous.

I walked with Gandalf to the Council since he was the only one there who I knew. I sat between Frodo and Gandalf.

_Okay just don't say anything and you'll be fine. The last thing you want to do is make a fool of yourself or draw any attention to yourself for that matter. _Hermione had never been this nervous since the Sorting Ceremony.

Elrond spoke

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." A hobbit who I knew to be Frodo got up and placed the ring in the middle of the pedestal.

"So it is true." She heard a man she knew to be Boromir say.

Hermione couldn't take her eyes away from the ring. And no one else appeared to be able to either.

"The Doom of Men" One man said.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir said pacing. Hermione had the strong urge to stand up and tell him that was not a good idea.

With the brief information she had about the ring she knew that no man could use it. But she decided to continue her tactic of not speaking at all. Hermione rarely felt the way she felt right now. She felt stupid. It was like when she first found out she was a witch and had no idea what anything was. She felt like a small child. Back home she was known as the brightest witch of her age but here? She was nobody. Her vision blurred. No. She told herself you can't cry. Not now. Luckily she was still ignored.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked and Hermione decided right then and there that she didn't quite like Boromir.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." A elf said standing up angrily. Hermione knew this elf to be Legolas who caught her attention when he arrived not long ago. Hermione had seen many guys in her day. She has seen cute guys, hot guys, sexy guys but Legolas was just plain beautiful and captivating.

"Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?" Borimir said in shock and Hermione's eyes widened.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas said

Hermione noticed Frodo looking wide-eyed at Aragorn as if seeing him in a new light.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said which Hermione was pretty sure meant sit down because they both sat back but not before Boromir said

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said moving on.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" One of the dwarfs said grabbing a axe and running to the pedestal. And Hermione might not have been here long, not what half of these people were talking about but Hermione knew for a fact that that was a poor decision.

He struck the Ring with full force and was thrown to the ground, leaving the ring unharmed. More like the Horcruxes than I though Hermione thought to herself. Hermione noticed Frodo wince in pain as he clutched his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Hermione said touching Frodo's shoulder gently. Remembering the countless times Harry's scar had pained him. Frodo nodded but still looked startled. Shards of the axe all around the ring.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond said calmly looking at all of us.

"One of you must do this." He continued on.

Silence.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir said angrily.

So the whole fate of this world that I'm stuck in is in the hands of these guys? Hermione said looking around her. If being here isn't bad enough and now you have to add in that ten thousand men wouldn't be able to destroy it. Thanks, Boromir. Thanks a lot. Hermione thought to herself sarcastically. Every passing minute she seemed to like Boromir less and less.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"Legolas said standing again.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli said jumping to his feet.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"Boromir said standing up once more.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"Gimli yells.

And it all went downhill from there.

Everyone stood up and started fighting with each other except for Frodo and Hermione. Look on the bright side, at least you didn't cause this fight Hermione thought looking around at the commotion, while Frodo sat staring eyes transfixed on the ring.

Then Frodo rose and took a few steps toward the arguing crowd.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered urgently to Frodo but he didn't seem to hear her.

"I will take it!" Frodo said. No one paid him any attention.

"I will take it!" Frodo said a lot louder this time and the arguing stopped instantaneously.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though- I do not know the way." Frodo said in a small voice.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said walking over to Frodo.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said rising and kneeling before Frodo.

Hermione could not believe what she was witnessing. She just sat, mouth wide open in shock. Even though she didn't know Frodo well she worried for him. And she felt a upsurge of affection for him.

"You have my sword." Aragorn said.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said joining Frodo and Aragorn.

"And my axe!'" Gimli said.

Hermione didn't know what compelled her to do this, she was wondering if she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life, she had no idea why she did this but she said something that got everyone's attention and for the first time they acknowledged that she was even there.

Hermione Granger stood up and said

"You have my magic."

End of chapter 4. J Please review and tell me what you think. Think it's good? Please review? Think it's shit? Still please review because I really want to get better. Once again thank you to anyone who reviewed. It means a lot! And I shall publish the preview of my next story and I will work on it but now that my internet is back up this is my main priority.


	6. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring

**Author's note: I am such a horrible human being. D: I haven't updated in about 3 months. You guys are allowed to hate me forever. I've been so lazy lately and really haven't felt like writing at all but I willed myself to write this chapter. I was working on it without break and I haven't revised it much. I just wanted to get it posted but I will look over it more later and change a bit of it. Please review and tell me what you think even if you hate it. **

**Chapter 5: "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."**

_Hermione Granger stood up and said _

_"You have my magic."_

All eyes were on her. For a few moments no one spoke. Just stared at her. Some of them looked confused, other disgusted, Hermione couldn't read a few peoples excretions. Than finally someone broke the silence. That someone was Boromir.

He started laughing as if this was all a huge joke.

"What's this? A woman? Going to war?" He said laughing.

A few people gave nervous laughs a long with Boromir.

Anger pulsed through Hermione but she remained silent.

Boromir decided to continue to be a sexist asshole.

"I mean look at her. Thinking she could ever fight alongside us! She'd just drag us down."

Hermione felt herself shaking all over in anger. How dare he talk to her like he knew her! How dare he act like he knew a thing that she went through. How dare he suggest that she couldn't fight in a war just based on the fact that she was a woman.

They continued to stare at Hermione waiting for her to strike back.

Hermione tried to remain calm as she said

"You know nothing about me. At all. I have seen things you wouldn't believe. I want to help. I want to fight. I am not just going to stay here while this world that I'm stuck in falls apart. And if I die, I die." She said calmly.

Her voice cracked at her next sentence.

"I have nothing left to live for anyway."

Some people looked at her with pity others still looked skeptical. Boromir still looked unfazed.

"You can't really think you're capable of fighting do you? You're a mere child."

Hermione grabbed for her wand that she had set on her seat. She squeezed it with her shaky hand.

Boromir continued to go on his prejudice rant but Hermione was only half aware of the things he was saying.

"Impossible...Have you ever heard such nonsense ...needs to know her place...we don't need someone like her slowing us down." Hermione was shocked at all the things he could claim Hermione of being when he hasn't even spoke one word to her before.

"...Crazy a woman thinking she has any place in war.."

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Hermione yelled finally snapping.

A few people jumped obviously not expecting Hermione to lash out like that.

The spell found Boromir, her target and his rant finally was cut short. His legs and arms snapped together and Boromir would have came face to face with the floor if a few people standing around didn't support him up. Shocked faces looked at her but she strode forward to Boromir and pointed her threateningly a few meters from his face. She grabbed on to his shoulders so their faces were almost touching.

"How dare you speak about me as if you know me. You know nothing about me. Nothing at all. I have been in a terrible war. Ever since I was a little girl people have hated me because of something I could never control. I have seen people, good people die in front of me. It only takes two words. Two words and a innocent life can be taken. In one word I could have you or anyone else doing whatever I wanted and in another word I could torture you. Make you feel pain no human or creature should ever feel." I said. _Finite_ She thought and the curse was lifted from Boromir.

"Don't call me weak!" She asserted sitting down like the matter had been settled.

Once again silence. She looked between the men standing in front of her. Boromir threw death glares at Hermione though she didn't waver a bit.

After a few more moments of silence and they were sure Hermione wasn't going to say anything more Gandalf spoke.

"This is a very big decision that I recommend you be very sure of before you go a long with it. But I do think you have potential and could help us a great deal. You have magic I have never seen before."

Hermione averted her eyes away from Boromir for the first time to look at Gandalf he was smiling at her though Hermione noticed that it was a sad smile.

Another voice made her turn to look away from Gandalf.

"I have no trouble if you want to join but you have to prove that you are worthy. What can you do?"

Hermione was so shocked that he had no problem letting her come along that she was momentarily at a lose for words.

"Well I- I can heal injuries, I can perform all different types of magic which can help from little everyday things to saving lives. I'm pretty smart and catch on to things quite quickly, I've also been to war before and I know how to fight. " She concluded.

"If you want to go you may but just know that there is no guarantee that you will come back." He said calmly.

"I know." I stated.

I looked over to Boromir one last time to see the disbelief on his face. No one in crowd looked thrilled but Hermione didn't really care.

"Very well th-" Elrond was cut off short by a rustling in a bush close by for a second before Samwise jumped out.

"Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" He stared running swiftly to Frodo's side.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said looking amused.

"Wait! We are coming too!" Two voices cried. Hermione smiled as Merry and Pippin ran past her and joined themselves with Frodo and Sam.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippin said stupidly. He seemed pretty content though.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Hermione heard Merry whisper to him. She smiled to herself.

Elrond glanced around at us,

"Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"


End file.
